


What the Heck I Gotta Do- The Lams Edition

by xXArcticFoxXx



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 21 Chump Street - Freeform, M/M, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXArcticFoxXx/pseuds/xXArcticFoxXx
Summary: This is a rewrite of Lin Manuel Miranda's "What the Heck I Gotta Do" from 21 Chump Street. 
John is Justin, Alexander is Naomi, George Washington is the Narrator, and Angelica, Eliza, and Maria are the Students.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What the Heck I Gotta Do](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/232363) by Lin Manuel Miranda. 



Narrator:  The plan was called Operation D-Minus. And one of the schools included in the plan was Park Vista Community High School, where a kid named John Laurens-

John:  That's me

Narrator: -an 18-year-old honor roll student-

John:  I get straight A's, man

Narrator:  -was in the last semester of his senior year. John could hardly believe his luck when a very cute guy showed up.

John:  Alexander!

Narrator:  In not one but two of his classes

Students:  Alexander!

Narrator:  He sat in front of him. John switched seats.

Students:  Alexander!

Narrator:  The last name he used was-

Students:  Hamilton

Narrator:  John, what drew you to Alexander initially?

John:  Man, he was so focused during class. He was a light-skinneded Caribbean-Immigrant--long hair, mature in the body like whoa

Students:  Like, whoa

John:  That's not the only reason I liked him, though. He said he moved by himself to South Carolina from New York

Students:  Where dreams are made

John:  Well, so do I. So I said, hi. He seemed mature, and talked more.

Students:  More, more, more!

John:  And I was like, what the heck I gotta do to be with you?

Students:  What the heck I gotta do?

John:  What the heck I gotta do to be with you?

Students:  What the heck I gotta do?

John:  Who do I have to be for you to be with me?

Narrator:  You told him all this in class?

John:  Yeah. Well, I texted him! Y'know, I was like, what the heck I gotta do to be with you? (instead of being confident and kinda douchey like Justin, I imagine a more nervous approach with John.)

Students:  L-O-L-O-L-O-L!

John:  What the heck I gotta do to be with you?

Students:  R-O-F-L-O-L!

John:  Who do I have to be for you to be with me?

Alexander:  Winky face (Alexander would be more of a winky face guy than a smiley face)

John:  Yes! Next  thing you know, we're texting day and night. I trusted him right away.

Students:  Like, whoa!

John:  Hey, yo. I never met anyone like him, bro. Yo, he listens to all my problems. We, together, do all our homework. And then I lay it all on the line. And he was like-

Students:  No, no-

John:  No! He didn't say no exactly. I don't know

Students:  No, no, no, no!

John:  Yeah, I was surprised. Thought we were pretty close.

Students:  So, so?

John:  So, I decided I needed to step my game up

Students:  Oh, oh, oh, oh!

John:  It's too late to be shy. And so I got in front of the whole class one day, and serenaded him. I was like, what the heck I gotta do to be with you?

Students:  What the heck I gotta do?

John:  What the heck I gotta do to be with you?

Students:  What the heck I gotta do?

John:  Who do I have to be for you to go to prom with me?

Narrator:  You asked him to the prom?

John:  Yeah, I got him a rose and everything! (John is classy)

Students:  Alexander!

John:  Alexander, I know there's a reason you were transferred here to me

Students:  Alexander!

John:  Alexander, I know there's a reason this isn't luck, it's destiny

Students:  Alexander!

John:  Alexander! You know me! Will you go to prom with me?

Alexander:  I'll think about it.

Students:  He'll think about it. He'll think about it. He'll think about it. He'll think about it.

John:  He said he'll think about it.

Students:  He'll think about it.

John:  He'll think about it.

Students:  Think about it.

John: He'll think about it.

Students: He'll think about it. He'll think about it.

John: Yes!


End file.
